


The Lion and The Lamb

by xspica



Series: Quiet Times [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft took a look at the cover before groaning loudly, his palm to his face.</p><p>“Molly, given your intelligence, I would suppose that you would choose something … more ….” Mycroft’s words faded off as he struggled to find the right words so as to not offend her by suggesting that she had dubious taste. Which she does, when it comes to 1) taste in men, refer to Sherlock and Moriarty, 2) books, as evidenced by the offending book she is currently reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and The Lamb

Mycroft took a look at the cover before groaning loudly, his palm to his face.

“Molly, given your intelligence, I would suppose that you would choose something … more ….” Mycroft’s words faded off as he struggled to find the right words so as to not offend her by suggesting that she had dubious taste. _Which she does, when it comes to 1) taste in men, refer to Sherlock and Moriarty, 2) books, as evidenced by the offending book she is currently reading_

Molly was settled comfortably on the leather couch, her head propped comfortably on his lap. She took a bite of her apple before looking up at him, as he casually played with her hair. The look of domesticity fitted him better than either of them had expected.

She referred back to the front cover, “What’s wrong with Twilight?” She asked as she took another bite, “It’s probably bad because we are already middle-age while the book is clearly aimed for young teenagers, therefore we can’t appreciate the beauty of the book. Maybe if I read it to you, you can better appreciate it.” Molly added jokingly, winking at him. She tittered when she saw the look of horror on his face when he heard her comments.

“Molly dear, I hope that you are just joking. You will not be reading the book to me, I already deal with enough ridiculousness in my world of goldfishes and I don’t need to deal with another abomination during my personal time.” Mycroft said, as he gazed down lovingly at Molly, his lips grazing her forehead.

Molly giggled at the sensation, she laid the book open in her hands again as she cleared her throat, giggling as she continued, “And so the lion fell in love with the lamb, he murmured. I look  - hahahahha, Mycroft-, stop it, I’m ticklish !” Molly laughed out loud, attempting to swat his hand away as she wriggled on the couch. She fell to the soft rug after her futile attempts to stop Mycroft who seemed very intent to get her to stop reading.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at her as he helped her up, settling comfortable on the couch again.

“What? It was funny,” Molly said, pointing to the book that was left on the rug, “and it was funnier to see your reactions. If only I had taken a photo of you when you heard the words, your expression was priceless.” Molly smiled at him softly as she placed a hand on his face.

His hand immediately went up to meet hers, he sighed contentedly, “My silly, silly, Molly.”   

His Molly.

His Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA. 
> 
> No offense to Twilight, I chose it because that's the only book that comes into mind. I just would like to point out that Molly is joking about the fact that the book is bad only because she doesn't belong to the targeted audience group. She just like to annoy Mycroft or get a reaction out of him. It's probably funny. 
> 
> AND THE TITLE. That's the only thing that came into mind when I have to give it a title. I am really bad at naming my chapters and stories. HEEHEE ! I hope everyone enjoys a little fluff ! I got to go back and write my next chapter of Counting Down. Leave a comment if you like this ! :D ! I am eternally indebted to everyone. 
> 
> The idea for this ficlet came to me when I had difficulties writing Chapter 7 of Counting Down ! I wanted to write something silly or romantic but it didn't fit in then so ... this is it ! 
> 
> I rambled again ....


End file.
